


Birthday

by astrovivir



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angel isn't here bc wwell, Let my boy be happy, its Rogers birthday, yall know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: It's Roger's birthday and for once everything's good.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while watching the Rent bootleg(not rly) on YouTube when Mark and Collins were trying to make Roger dance.

It’s Roger’s birthday today. Everyone came down to his and Mark’s loft to celebrate. Some even brought gifts!

  
Maureen (with some help from Joanne) was able to get one of Roger’s favorite album on vinyl. Roger was ecstatic once he opened the gift, hugging Maureen and Joanne tightly.

  
Collins bought Roger more guitar picks. He noticed how calloused the younger boy’s fingers had gotten and he didn't want him hurting himself. Roger said a soft ‘thank you’ and hugged Collins.

  
Mimi got Roger a small music box. ‘A gift from my mom,’ she had said. Roger loved it. He gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek, hugging her gently.

  
The rest of the night was filled with celebration and Mark filming. He didn't want to forget this night.

  
They drank. They danced. They sang. Maureen probably cried once or twice. They were happy for even a few hours.

  
Joanne and Maureen left first. ‘I have to get this drunk home,’ Joanne explained to them. They said their goodbyes and went.

  
Then it was Mimi who had to leave to help her mom with something. She hugged Roger for a while, neither of them wanted to let go. It could be the last time they ever hugged. Mimi eventually broke away and moved over to Mark, kissing the top of his head. Then to Collins, receiving the best bear hug she's ever experienced from him.

  
The three men stayed in the dark together, dancing and singing drunkenly. Collins left after an hour.

  
Mark left to grab something from the kitchen, leaving Roger alone listening to the music box Mimi got him. Mark came back shortly with a slice of cake on a plate, a single lit candle was poked into it. He sat next to a smiling Roger and they sang happy birthday quietly together. Roger blew out the candle.

  
“Happy birthday, Rog.”  
“Thank you, Mark.”  
It was peaceful that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos they help feed my family <3


End file.
